AIR: El Verano de Naruto
by Sekishiki
Summary: Naruto fue dado por muerto despues de la mision para rescatar a Sasuke, y despues el se encuentra fuera de las Naciones Elementales, vagando por la vida sin rumbo alguno... sin embargo, en un verano en especial, el conoceria a la chica que lo cambiaria todo. Naruto X Misuzu.


**Prologo: Inicio**

"_Mis pequeños… escuchen con atención. La historia que les voy a contar es muy importante, es una historia que comienza aquí y que pasara a la siguiente generación, y a la siguiente, por siempre y para siempre. Una historia sobre un largo, largo viaje… "_

**XzXzX**

Caminando por la costa de una pequeña ciudad se encuentra un chico con el cabello de color rubio, ojos azules, y unas marcas que se parecen a los bigotes de un zorro, por su apariencia se podría decir que él tiene dieciséis años.

Ese chico lleva una mochila en su espalda, señalando que el es un viajero.

"Ah… sí que hace calor…" Se dice a si mismo ese chico, señalando al calor presente en este momento, principalmente debido a que es verano.

A pesar de que él tiene un cuerpo más resistente que la mayoría de los humanos comunes y corriente, el todavía es susceptible al calor del verano.

Por suerte el logro encontrar esa ciudad hace poco, lo que significa que el podrá comprarse algo para beber.

"Pero tengo que escoger con cuidado, o si no podría quedarme sin dinero suficiente como para poder comprar algo de Ramen…" Dice el rubio con un suspiro combinado con cansancio.

Entonces él se sienta en la arena, y utiliza su mochila como almohada, para luego poner su antebrazo en sus ojos, para cubrirlos del sol.

"Pero antes tomare una pequeña siesta… llegar a este lugar bajo este sol fue bastante cansador," Y con eso el joven cierra sus ojos y comienza a descansar.

Mientras el sueño y el cansancio logran alcanzar a ese joven, el comienza a recordar levemente acerca de cómo paso todo eso.

El recordó del tiempo en el que todavía parecía haber una esperanza para poder ser aceptado por su Aldea.

Ah, creo que se había olvidado mencionar el nombre de este chico.

El es Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi no Kitsune, antiguo Ninja de Konohagakure no Sato, antiguo miembro del Equipo 7 y estudiante de Hatake Kakashi.

Pero todo eso quedo en el pasado (Excepto la parte de ser el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi).

Y ahora él es únicamente un vagabundo, un chico que solo camina de lugar a lugar por Japón y ocasionalmente se consigue varios trabajos de medio tiempo para poder comer.

Como paso todo esto?

Tendremos que adentrarnos en el pasado para responder a esa respuesta.

_-Flashback-_

"_**Chidori!**__" Se escucha a la voz de Uchiha Sasuke exclamando su ataque._

"_**Rasengan!**__" Ahora se escucha a Naruto exclamando el nombre de la técnica que poco a poco se ha convertido en su favorita._

_Ambas técnicas colisionan entre sí, cada una dando lo mejor de si para superar a la del oponente._

_Hace unas semanas Naruto jamás se hubiese imaginado en esta situación, el tener que enfrentarse con su mejor amigo, y utilizando fuerza letal para hacerlo!_

_Pero al final todo se redujo a esto, Naruto tenía que evitar a toda costa que Sasuke desertase de la Aldea para ir hacia Orochimaru, quien le había prometido poder para su venganza, a cambio de ir con él y traicionar a Konoha._

_Sasuke termino por acceder, por lo que Tsunade tuvo que enviar a Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji, en una misión para rescatar al Uchiha._

_Y cada uno de ellos se enfrentó a los 'Cuatro del Sonido' quienes, eran los subordinados más poderosos de Orochimaru._

_Chouji se enfrento a Jirobou._

_Kiba se enfrento a Sakon y Ukon._

_Neji se enfrento a Kidoumaru._

_Y Shikamaru se enfrento a Tayuya._

_Y finalmente apareció el quinto miembro, el cual se llamaba Kimimaro, quien fue enfrentado por Rock Lee, quien sorpresivamente estaba de regreso a la acción._

_Sin embargo, algunos de ellos eran tan fuertes, que los 'Hermanos de la Arena', Gaara, Temari y Kankurou, tuvieron que intervenir._

_Todos ellos lograron derrotar a sus oponentes._

_Y ahora únicamente faltaba que Naruto lo lograse, entonces la misión sería un éxito._

_Sin embargo las cosas no fueron fáciles, ya que Sasuke se negó a regresar, lo que termino con una batalla entre ambos._

_De hecho, la batalla se volvió tan intensa que Sasuke tuvo que activar su Sello Maldito, mientras que Naruto activo algo del Chakra del Kyuubi._

_Y al final todo termino en ambos usando sus mejores técnicas para darle fin a este combate._

_CRASH!_

_Se escucha el sonido de un impacto._

_Y súbitamente el cielo se torna oscuro y comienza a llover._

_Cuando todo se calma se puede ver a Sasuke estando en el borde del rio, su Hitai-Ate fue rasgada por Naruto y el efecto del Sello Maldito se detuvo._

_Y en el caso del rubio?_

_Según lo que parece el cayo al rio, ya que hay un rastro de sangre en los bordes del rio, sin embargo la lluvia rápidamente se está llevando ese rastro._

_Y si uno mirase con cuidado, podrían ver una leve mancha roja flotando en el agua…_

… _esa mancha roja es la sangre de Naruto._

_Aparentemente el impacto fue suficiente como para enviar a Naruto al agua, y con su herida en el pecho, mas la falta de aire… no podría haber sobrevivido, incluso con la ayuda del Kyuubi, ya que aun si el Chakra del Biju curase las heridas de Naruto, probablemente no podría hacer nada ante ahogarse._

_Sasuke solo se queda ahí inmóvil, contemplando lo que ha pasado._

_El acababa de matar a su compañero de Equipo._

_De hecho el shock es tan grande que el Uchiha no se mueve, solo se queda ahí como si esperase por alguien o algo para sacarlo de su sorpresa._

_Realmente todo tuvo que tomar este rumbo?_

_No había otra opción?_

_Ya que él había llegado tan lejos para conseguir el poder para lograr su venganza… entonces ya no hay vuelta atrás._

_El se irá con Orochimaru._

…_O eso es lo que normalmente hubiese pasado._

_Sin embargo en esta ocasión una diferencia es hecha._

"_Sasuke!" Se escucha la voz de Kakashi, quien rápidamente llega junto a Pakkun._

_Y antes de que el Uchiha pudiese reaccionar y escapar, Kakashi ya lo había capturado, al parecer toda la batalla contra Naruto fue demasiado cansadora._

"_Sasuke, donde está Naruto?" Pregunta un preocupado Kakashi, ya que cuando él había llegado, únicamente Sasuke estaba en el lugar, aun cuando él había sentido claramente el Chakra de Naruto._

_Pero Sasuke no responde, únicamente fija su mirada en cierto punto._

_Ese es el punto en el que cayó el cuerpo de Naruto._

_Pakkun rápidamente intenta olfatear la esencia de Naruto, lo que lo lleva hacia una parte del rio._

"_Kakashi… la esencia de Naruto se detiene en este punto… " Dice tristemente Pakkun._

_El ojo de Kakashi se queda abierto en señal de sorpresa, y su agarre en Sasuke se vuelve más fuerte que antes, hasta el punto de causarle dolor al Uchiha._

"_No puede ser… Naruto… esta muerto…" Murmura tristemente el Jonin, quien una vez más ha perdido a alguien, el podría llorar, pero ahora mismo es no ayudaría en nada, ya que Sasuke todavía no regresa a Konoha._

"_Kakashi, regresemos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí," Dice Pakkun, intentado hacer que Kakashi no se deprima aquí, ya que todavía podría haber gente de Orochimaru cerca, o Sasuke podría intentar escapar, lo que haría el sacrificio de Naruto algo inútil. _

"_Si…" Dice Kakashi, quien por un momento deja su tristeza de lado y mira a Sasuke con enojo en sus ojos, "Estarás en serios problemas cuando lleguemos," Dice seriamente Kakashi, quien ya no tiene simpatía para su estudiante traidor._

_Pero Sasuke no da ninguna respuesta y solo de queda ahí, ni siquiera intenta escapar de Kakashi._

_Entonces Kakashi mira por última vez el punto donde cayó el cuerpo de Naruto._

"_Lo siento mucho, Naruto… no pude enseñarte como un verdadero Sensei lo haría, pero prometo que tu sacrificio no será en vano!" Y con esas palabras dichas, Kakashi y Pakkun se marchan con Sasuke._

_Únicamente queda ahí el silencio del Valle del Fin, _

_Lo que no sabían… era que Naruto todavía estaba con vida, milagrosamente el pudo mantenerse vivo a pesar de las heridas y de la falta de oxigeno, lo que no solo es gracias al Kyuubi, sino que también gracias a la propia determinación de Naruto._

_Sin embargo, el hecho de que el todavía continua con vida… significa que el escucho como Kakashi lo dio por muerto._

'_No puede ser, realmente Kakashi-sensei cree que estoy muerto, ' Piensa Naruto, quien aun cuando intente moverse a la superficie, no lo logra, ya que la herida de Chidori de Sasuke todavía está molestando._

'_Que voy a hacer? No puedo moverme… y siento que voy a quedar inconsciente… este es mi final… ni siquiera pude lograr mi sueño de ser el Hokage…' Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza, Naruto comienza a perder la conciencia, lo que en esta situación es una muerte asegurada._

'_Pero al menos… pude cumplir mi promesa… y traje a Sasuke de regreso…' Y sabiendo que al menos logro cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su compañera de Equipo._

_Naruto se queda inconsciente…_

_Y lo último que él siente en las Naciones Elementales, es la corriente llevando su cuerpo._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Lo siguiente que Naruto supo después de eso fue que él se encontraba en una especie de barco pesquero.

Al parecer lo pescadores terminaron atrapándolo por error cuando habían logrado obtener varios peces en una de sus redes.

Naruto se despertó después de dos días, después de eso el capitán del barco le informo que ahora mismo se encontraban en la costa este de Japón, y que ellos lo habían rescatado de morir ahogado.

Naruto pudo comunicarse perfectamente con el hombre, y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar en qué lugar de las Naciones Elementales se encontraban, ya que él quería regresar lo más pronto posible a Konoha para poder anunciar que todavía estaba vivo.

Sin embargo, Naruto obtuvo una respuesta que él nunca hubiese esperado.

El capitán le informo que él no conocía acerca de esas 'Naciones Elementales' de las que Naruto hablaba.

En un principio Naruto estaba incrédulo, pero después de ver un mapa, el rubio no reconoció ninguna zona.

Por lo que el definitivamente no se encontraba en las Naciones Elementales.

El capitán del barco creyó que Naruto se había golpeado en la cabeza, y que por eso hablaba acerca de un lugar que no existe.

Así como un acto de piedad el capitán decidió, dejar que Naruto se quedase en el barco hasta llegar a tierra.

Cuando llegaron a Japón, Naruto decidió que ya que el no tenia pista alguna de cómo regresar a casa, lo único que podía hacer al momento era caminar por ahí y esperar que algo pasase.

Naruto en un principio no pudo creer que había algo afuera de las Naciones Elementales, ya que cuando uno se alejaba a cierta distancia, se encontraban con una especie de 'Velo de Niebla', y después de atravesar ese Velo, todos volvían por la misma dirección.

Lo que llevo a la creencia de que las Naciones Elementales eran la única masa de tierra en el planeta.

Los primeros días en Japón no fueron tan duros, ya que Naruto estaba acostumbrado a sobrevivir por si mismo.

Pero lo difícil fue ocultar sus poderes para usar el Chakra, ya que él aprendió que en este lugar el Chakra era inexistente, por lo que habría muchos problemas si alguien se enterase, debido a eso, Naruto tuvo que evitar usar su Chakra a menos que estuviese seguro de que no había nadie mirando.

Y eventualmente pasaron tres años, y aunque Naruto logro ganar dinero trabajando en varios lugares, el todavía deseaba regresar a casa, ya que para este punto todos lo deben haber dado por muerto.

"Pero… aun así es increíble…" Murmura Naruto, quien ya se despertó de su siesta, por el calor del sol ya debe ser medio día, "Incluso ahora no sé cómo pude haber sobrevivido lo suficiente como para ser rescatado… o que la corriente me hubiese llevado hasta fuera de las Naciones Elementales…".

Eso es verdad, ya que aunque Naruto puede ser un tanto estúpido en algunas ocasiones, incluso el pudo notar que era prácticamente imposible llegar hasta ese barco pesquero, el cual probablemente estaba bastante lejos de las Naciones Elementales, y hacerlo sin ahogarse o tener daños permanentes.

Lo que significa… que _alguien _debió haberle ayudado a mantenerse con vida para poder ser rescatado después.

La pregunta era…

Quien pudo haberlo hecho?

Eso es algo que ha estado molestando mucho al rubio, ya que si en verdad alguien se encargo de rescatarlo, entonces porque no lo dejo en las Naciones Elementales en lugar traerlo a Japón?

"No puedo deprimirme por eso!" Se dice a si mismo Naruto, quien se levanta de su posición y ahora tiene su energía recuperada, "Se que debe haber una manera en la que pueda regresar a casa… solo tengo que creer y sé que la encontrare!" Grita a los cielos el rubio.

Y es en ese momento cuando Uzumaki Naruto se da cuenta de algo.

Que detrás de él se encuentra una persona.

Una chica para ser más precisos.

Esa chica parecía tener su misma edad, pero quizás ella también sea unos años más joven que él, esa chica también tenía cabello largo rubio, el cual era de un tono diferente al suyo, e incluso ella también tenía ojos azules, los cuales mostraban un corazón puro.

Y además hubo otro detalle del que Naruto se dio cuenta, aparentemente unas gaviotas andaban cerca de el, y cuando la chica se acerco esas gaviotas se fueron volando, lo que dejo unas cuantas plumas cayendo al suelo.

Y aun así, esas plumas se veían de una extraña manera… como algo natural para esa chica, junto con el viento veraniego del lugar.

Pero ahí fue que Naruto se dio cuenta que el se quedo observando a esa chica, quien por un momento lo había cautivado por alguna misteriosa razón.

Naruto intenta decir algo, pero por el momento no puede decir nada, por alguna extraña razón nada se le ocurre.

Así que es la chica quien habla primero.

"Hola!" Saluda ella, dando una reverencia.

Naruto no lo sabía en este momento… pero esa chica se convertiría en una persona muy importante para él en el futuro…

Y con eso… un verano inolvidable para esos dos dará inicio.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y aquí se encuentra nuestro nuevo proyecto!

Este es para escribir romance sin nada de peleas, sin embargo no creo que sea muy larga esta historia (A lo más le doy uno o dos capítulos más… a menos de que yo realmente me inspire).

Así que pensé que AIR era una buena serie para tener un toque sentimental.

Así que por lo tanto lo próximo que veremos es la relación entre Naruto y Misuzu, y como personas tan distintas pueden encontrar la felicidad al lado del otro.

Así que nos vemos en otro cap.

Bye!


End file.
